


Countdown 'till Spock

by sherlocked221



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock. The thing that tortured him yet made the hands of his clock spin quicker. Could he really bare to think of him the whole time without release? </p><p>McCoy tries to wait for Spock, it does not work well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown 'till Spock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingNimoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingNimoy/gifts).



> I haven't read through it so any problems let me know.

Oh how Spock can be a lover if he put his damned wonderful mind to it! Every touch with the added heat of a Vulcan’s body temperature, even the lightest brush of his fingers affected a wider area and sometimes those places unattached.

However, this was not the time, nor the place to be feeling Spock’s palm smooth over McCoy’s thigh. The Captain sat not meters away from them and, as expected, Scotty closed them in, sitting behind Spock. If either moved an inch in any direction, someone would see and, while the thought of any one of them noticing was enough to prevent it at any cost, they certainly didn’t want the ambassador of yet another warring planet to see how unprofessional they were being. Then again, they couldn’t have cared so much as to stop. Both felt their dark, tight trousers tightening around the crotch area and, by this time, they just wanted to get back into their quarters to get rid of it. To be close to Spock; oh, the thought was maddening.

“So, my first officer, Spock will be happy to show you around the ship. After that, you may retire to your quarters.” Captain Kirk smiled and gestured towards Spock. At this new found attention, Spock sat back, lifting his hand off McCoy’s thigh and placing it on his own. It sat far back so to touch his waist. McCoy glanced down and wished he’d been this close to him. He noticed how Spock’s long fingers were just touching the zipper of his trousers.

“That would be fantastic, thank you!” The ambassador exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and seemingly, ending the meeting. Everyone began to leave when Spock stepped forward and whispered into the Captain’s ear.

“I must settle something with the doctor first. It’ll take approximately one minute. Then I shall show the ambassador around, Captain.” He stated, rather plainly and was met by Kirk’s agreement. Not a second later and McCoy found himself alone in a room with Spock. Resisting the urge to bend him over the table and take him right there, he walked forward.

“Spock, you’re not suggesting we do it here are you?!” He hissed. Spock shook his head gently and stepped a little closer to the doctor. He felt his heart thump harder in his chest and blood rush to places he refused to think of in that moment.

“No, just that you finish your work and we regroup in my quarters once all is done. And we must share this together so I do not expect you to have relieved yourself by the time I come back.” He replied, far more calmly than a man in his state should be.

“Look Spock, I could go all night right now! Just hurry up ok?” McCoy begged, desperately.

* * *

 

Work took too long and Spock’s quarters looked so far away from Sickbay. For a man like McCoy, someone who’d only just got back into a relationship after years and years of inflicting self-pleasure, he couldn’t control himself. He’d bitten so hard into his lower lip that it drew blood and his whole body had been tense for so long that it was actually becoming too much to bare. He checked in every so often with the Captain to see where Spock was but every time, he was too busy to leave his station. Soon enough, McCoy also had a reason he couldn’t leave his station but that was not because he was busy.

Maybe if he just… touched himself secretly in the bathroom to make it more bearable. It wouldn’t exactly be difficult to become aroused again. A single naked picture of Spock in mind and he’d be ready to go by the time Spock had got down there.

But that would be dishonest.

Spock would be in the same sort of pain and yet he was waiting. Not much longer anyway. An hour… 59 minutes… 58… 57… 56…

He couldn’t count this down. His mind was wandering, thinking of what they’d get up to. Would it be civilized? They’d get into his quarters and curl up with Spock behind him, building up before they relieve themselves with each other.

55… 54…

Or would they go crazy, making it only through the door before clothes are strewn across the floor?

53…

Would they even get to undressing? He didn’t mind.

52…

He would like to see the Vulcan with at least his blue shirt off. That chest! McCoy was actually being tortured by his lover. Each tantalizing image in his head was followed by a tightening of both muscles and space in his trousers. When he looked up at the time again, three minutes had flown by.

49… 48… 46…

No, it was better when he distracted himself. What was he thinking of before?

45…

Spock. The thing that tortured him yet made the hands of his clock spin quicker. Could he really bare to think of him the whole time without release? Maybe filing could distract him further and leave no space for that pointy eared Vulcan to mess up his promise. He turned to the filing system and brought out a small yellow square block titled, Captain Kirk, Medical update, star date:-----.

38… 37…

Out the corner of his eye, he could easily see the time and it took far too much effort that should’ve been directed to not touching himself, to stop looking.

36… 35… 34…

The communicator pinged and Captain Kirk’s voice crackled down the line. McCoy so prayed that he was not going to tell him that Spock would be late.

“Bones, do you mind sending up your most recent medical logs for Chekov. Its better you don’t ask why.” Kirk chuckled. McCoy sighed a breath of relief and sunk back in his chair.

“Sure. I’ll get Christine to bring it up.” He muttered and pressed the communicator off. He then fished out the files for Chekov and called in Nurse Chapel. Once finally alone again, he snuck a look at the time. Ten minutes or so had passed. Oh, not long now that he’d made it past half way. He felt as though he deserved a medal.

24… 23…22…

Spock… Spock filled his mind again and he let himself think about him. His sharp, defined features, pointed ears that he so longed to nibble, upswept eyebrows, that dark hair on his chest that he liked to cling to. Soon, he’d have that all to himself. He took a deep breath.

21...

If he sat there any longer… it really was hell. He decided to get up despite the clenching in his stomach, that bulge pressing against clothing.

20...

Every minute he lasted he felt as though he deserved the big prize at the end more and more. His mind ran though the things he wanted to do to Spock. He was going to take over tonight, none of this, build it up. This was the build-up. Despite what he’d said before, he was not waiting for anyone or anything. If only he could have that attitude right now. Instead of just sitting here watching the clock,

19… 18…

he could just go up and do Spock on the Captain’s chair, ignoring all else around him.

17… 16… 15…

Would Spock even allow it?

14… 13… 12…

Into the better side of twenty minutes, McCoy began to pack his things away. Nurse Chapel came back down with Chekov’s medical tapes for McCoy to put away and before long, she’d finished up her shift.

11… 10…

He turned off the lights in the office and walked out into the main part of Sickbay. He ran over the last few checks with a handful of patients that would be cared for by the night shift nurses and assured them they wouldn’t need much medical attention during the night. If they did, he was on hand (yet he was hoping to get his hands on something else that night instead of down at Sickbay.) Finally, he glanced back at the clock and set off for Spock’s quarters.

9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…

 Home stretch. It was like a clock in his mind ticking down every second. He began, almost cheerfully, counting along. Something to take his mind off of the stares he could or could not be getting in the corridors and in the lift.

3… 2… 1…

He’d run a marathon, ready to cash in his prize. Spock’s quarter’s door lay open and waiting, funnily enough exactly how he wanted Spock to be. He walked in.

0


End file.
